1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for attracting game animals and, more particularly, to decoy devices especially adapted for attracting game animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When hunting animals, hunters often employ devices whose function is to attract the animals being hunted. For example, audible duck and geese callers are employed. Animal-attracting scents are sometime employed. Bait is sometimes employed. In addition, animal-like decoys are also often employed.
Most decoys are immobile objects which give a visual appearance of an animal. However, such immobile objects are unrealistic in the sense that real animals are not immobile. Real animals move around. In this respect, it would be desirable for an animal decoy to move, rather than be immobile.
Of special interest are decoys which simulate water fowl, such as ducks and geese. In the prior art, water fowl decoys are known which have wings that are mechanically flapped by pulling a string. Limitations imposed by a string include distance from the decoy to the person pulling the string and the likelihood of the string being tangled in foliage or undergrowth. In this respect, it would be desirable for a water fowl decoy to have wings that flap without using a pull string.
In addition, water fowl decoys are known in the prior art which have wings that are flapped by battery power. Such decoys do not use a string. It is noted, however, that the mere flapping of wings is somewhat less than a realistic action for water fowl. More specifically, water fowl often rise up on their legs when they flap their wings. In this respect, it would be desirable for a water fowl decoy to rise up on its legs, in addition to flapping its wings.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to water fowl decoys, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,172,335; 4,611,421; 4,753,028; 4,885,861; 4,928,418; and 5,172,506. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,335 discloses a goose decoy that has no wings and is immobile when used. U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,861 discloses a goose decoy that has legs which the decoy stands upon. However, the legs are static; they do not rise or fall. For a more realistic decoy, it would be desirable if a water fowl decoy can rise and fall on legs.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,611,421, 4,753,028, 4,928,418, and 5,172,506 disclose water fowl decoys having bodies that expand or contract, such as in response to the wind. The expansion and contraction provides some motion for the decoys. It is well known that the wind can not be relied upon for consistency. Therefore, motion of the decoy can be completely absent if the wind is too low. In this respect, it would be desirable for a water fowl decoy has motion which does not depend upon the wind.
Still other features would be desirable in an animal decoy apparatus. Rather than an animal decoy apparatus being controlled by unpredictable wind, it would be desirable for an animal decoy apparatus to be remotely controlled by a human operator. In a number of devices that are remote controlled, electromagnetic waves are employed for sending and receiving remote control signals. In this respect, it would be desirable for an animal decoy to employ electromagnetic waves for sending and receiving remote control signals.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use animal decoys for hunters, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest an animal decoy apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) moves rather than being immobile; (2) has wings that flap without using a pull string; (3) rises and falls on legs; (4) has motion which does not depend upon the wind; (5) is remotely controlled by a human operator; and (6) employs electromagnetic waves for sending and receiving remote control signals. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique animal decoy apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.